Secret Love
by jds87
Summary: Brittany and Santana have been together for months, without anyone knowing about it. Brittany wants people to know, Santana doesn't. So Brittany decides to give Santana a choice. Be with her completely or not at all. Rating now changed to M.
1. Chapter 1

_I know I only started a Brittany/Santana just yesterday but today I had this amazing idea and I just had to write that first. I hope you all like this!_

_Thank you!_

**Chapter 1**

Legs tangled together with only a tin white sheet covering their slightly sweaty bodies. Slowly and lazily caressing each other as they came down from their high. Brittany had her head resting on Santana's shoulder, her fingers slowly brushing against Santana's naked side.

Santana doing the same, her hand slowly running up and down Brittany's back, her eyes closed as she enjoys the kisses Brittany is currently placing on her neck.

"_That_ was amazing." Santana finally speaks out.

She can feel Brittany smile against her neck and she can definitely feel Brittany's hand trailing down, her hand dissapearing under the sheet. "It really was." Brittany agrees as she leans up a bit to kiss Santana's lips. Santana's arm tightening around Brittany's back to pull her closer as they slowly kiss. Brittany breaks the kiss and goes back to giving her attention to Santana's neck. "San?" She asks after a few moments.

Santana smiles. "Again? Honey, you have to give me a few more minutes."

Brittany laughs. "No, not that, sounds great though." She says as she thinks about re-doing what they had done moments ago.

"Okay, then what?" Santana asks, her eyes still closed, slowly falling into a slumber.

"When can we tell people about us?"

Santana freezes and stops all movement. She sighs and opens her eyes to look at Brittany who's staring right back at her. "We've been over this already. I'm not ready for that yet."

"But when will you be then?" Brittany asks. "We've been together for months now, I want to tell people."

Santana slightly pushes Brittany away and sits up, the sheet dropping along with it. "Don't start this again, Brit." The last time they had this conversation they ended up fighting. Santana didn't want that to happen again. She just wanted things to stay the way they where. "I don't know why you always bring this up, I like the way things are." Santana goes on. "We're having a great together, I don't see why this has to change"

"Is that all this is for you?" Brittany asks, hurt by Santana's cold reply. "Having a great time with me?"

Santana turns her head around when she hears the hurt evident in Brittany's voice. "You know that not all this is to me, you know how much I care about you."

"Care or love?" Brittany asks, her eyes boring into Santana's ones.

Santana freezes again, this conversation was turning way to deep for her. She turns back around and ignores the question. "Can we please talk about this some other time." She tries, hoping that Brittany would agree with it but also knowing that she wouldn't, she knew that Brittany was tired of waiting for her to finally express her feelings.

"You never want to talk about this, San." Brittany says and she pushes herself to sit up. She rests her back against the top of the bed, staring at her girlfriends back. "I don't know if I can do this anymore, San."

"Do what?"

"Be your bedbuddy, only being together when you decide we can be together."

"You know that's…"

Brittany itterups her. "How can I know that, San?" Brittany asks. "How can I possibly know that it's not all I am? You don't talk about your feelings with me, nobody can know about us and on top of it all I have to endure the constant flirting that goes on between you and Puck!"

Santana turns around when she hears that last part. "Is that what this is about? You're jealous because Puck flirting with me?"

"Of course I'm jealous San! But no, it's because he's flirting with my girlfriend and you don't seem to care, you even join in most times!" Brittany says as she stands up to take her shirt that was dropped on the floor.

Santana watches her every movement. "Puck doesn't mean anything to me, I just do it to keep up appearances. And it's not like you haven't done it before!" Santana says, feeling herself getting angry because she knows that Brittany is pushing her, pushing her to share her feelings.

It's Brittany's turn to freeze now. "I haven't flirted with anyone since the moment we've started." She wispers. Why can't Santana just tell her how she feels? Why does she have to fight for her girlfriend to share anything she feels? "Maybe I should just start doing it again then." She says, hoping that this would bring out something. "Seeing as you seem okay with yourself flirting with other people while you are in a relationship with me." Brittany says, as she pulls on her underwear. "If we can even call this a relationship."

Santana sighs again. "Where are you going?" She asks.

"Out!" Brittany says annoyed. "If I can at least find my stupid pants!" She says looking around for it.

"On top of the dresser." Santana tells Brittany, remembering that she had been in a hurry to get Brittany naked that she just trew all her clothes around. Brittany looks up at the dresser and takes her pants. "Don't go."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because I don't want you to go." Santana says softly. "Brit, I don't want you to leave."

Brittany turns to look at her girlfriend, seeing the emotions clearly written on her face, yet she never says what she truly feels. She knows though, that Santana really doesn't want her to leave. But she just, for once, wants to hear why she doesn't want it.

She feels her resolve break but knows that she can't keep doing this. She could give in again and stay with Santana. They would share a beautiful night together, be in each others arms all through the night but tomorrow or the day after they would only be in the same situation, the situation where Brittany wants to know how Santana really feels about her and where she wants everyone to know about them being together.

So, she decides that she won't postpone it any longer, she won't be waiting another few months with her sitting at the sidelines each day as she watches Santana flirt around. She decides that, she wants Santana completely or not at all.

"I can't do this anymore, Santana." Brittany says. "I can't keep waiting around for you to figure out your feelings because but you are to scared to say them, to scared to show them when anyone is near."

"Don't do this." Santana pleads. "I just need some more time, baby please." Santana says, getting out of bed and walking over to her girlfriend, taking both of her hands into her own as she holds them tightly against her chest. "Please." She repeats, searching Brittany's eyes, who's refusing to meet them. "I'll stop flirting with Puck, I'll stay away from him, just please don't break up with me."

"I want to be your girlfriend, Santana."

"You are." Santana says as she tightens her hold on Brittany's hands.

"I'm not, it's not how I feel, I feel like your dirty little secret." Brittany says.

"Don't break up with me." She repeats.

Brittany gives her sad smile. "I have to go."

"No." Santana says, her fear taking over. Brittany had never gone this far, she had always given her more time, she had always crawled back into bed with her, they had always made up with each other.

"Please, let me go."

Santana looks at her, fear clearly in her eyes, fear of losing Brittany. She slowly leans in and kisses Brittany, trying to show her what she cannot seem to say. Brittany lets her, she allows the kiss, even allows Santana to pull her closer as she deepens the kiss. But then she pulls away, tears in her eyes and Santana knows that Brittany wouldn't change her mind anymore.

"Maybe I'll still be around when you finally have the guts to tell me and everyone your true feelings." Brittany says as she pulls herself away from Santana.

"Brit."

She hears Santana calling her name, she hears it but doesn't stop. If she stops now she wouldn't be leaving at all. She would once again give in to Santana's false promises. She just quickens her step and tries to get out of the house as fast as her feet will let her. There's a small hope in her heart that Santana would come after her, tell her that she loves her and she wants them to be together, that she wants everyone to know about them being an item. It doesn't happen. Tears rolls down from her face as she gets into her car and drives away.

**TBC**

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**Awful?**

**All comments, good or bad, are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, thanks so much for the lovely replied you all left me, made me smile!_

_Well, here I am with chapter 2, hope you will like it just as much._

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

**Chapter 2**

She felt horrible and probably looked even worse. She had cried, in the safety of her bedroom, most part of the weekend, only finally falling asleep last night from exhaustion. She had thought about not going to school at all but she needed to see Brittany. She just had to see her, couldn't be without her. Brittany had been by her side for as long as she could remember.

At times people even made fun of them saying that they should be joined by the hip and it wouldn't make a difference. And now she had lost it all, she messed it up, she had taking it to far, she had waited to long and now Brittany was gone.

Just not hearing or seeing her this weekend was hell. She tried calling her but Brittany didn't anwser nor called her back. She thought about going over to her parent's house, pleading for Brittany to let her in but she wouldn't know what to say.

She enters the choir room and immediately looks around for Brittany, finding that the blonde isn't there yet. She wonders if Brittany also had the idea of staying home and just did. From the corner of her eyes she sees Puck approaching her.

"Not now, Puck!" She says before he can even open his mouth. "Just leave me alone."

"Wow." He says, holding up his hands in surrender. "Rough night?" he jokes.

Santana glares at him. She's really not in the mood to deal with him right now. All she needs is to see her girl, she needs to try to make Brittany forgive her. She ignores that Puck is still standing there and just walks away. She goes to sit on the chair they always sit on, side by side. Never touching or at least not in a way that would make them seem like girlfriends. Always guarded but always there.

The bells rings and Santana sighs. _"I guess she's not coming." _She thinks.

"Good morning everyone." Mister Schuester says as he walks into the classroom.

Everyone says their good mornings back, minus Santana, who doesn't really want to be there without Brittany.

"Where's Brittany?" He asks as she sees the chair next to Santana being empty.

"She's not here." Santana says annoyed. "_Can't you see that, you moron."_

"Is she sick?" He asks again.

"I don't know!" Santana harshly replied. "I'm not her damn babysitter!"

Everyone stares at Santana. Sure the Latina is known for her short temper but they just hadn't witnessed it in a while and where surprised by the sudden outburst.

"Careful Mister Schue." Puck starts. "I think someone didn't get any lovin' last night." He jokes.

Santana stands up and point her finger at Puck, ready to go give him a piece of her mind. She's about to step closer when Brittany walks in.

"Good morning!" She says with a smile. "Sorry I'm late Mister Schue, but I was up all night working on our assignment."

Will frowns. "I didn't give out any assignments, Brittany."

"Oh, well then, I have a song I would like to bring today."

"Brittany, I …"

"Oh come on, Mister Schue." Brittany pleads, ignoring Santana's eyes on her. "You always tell us to get creative, well I've heard this song during the weekend and I would love to bring it for you all."

Will thinks about it, this is probably the first time Brittany has prepared something, normally it's Rachel who has a bunch of songs prepared that she would force upon everyone. "Okay, Brittany, go ahead." He smiles.

Brittany claps. She places the cd player on the piano and turns around, her eyes, without wanting to, falling on Santana's who's still standing. She stares, her smiles falters but it's only for a second. She quickly turns away and turns to the rest of her classmates.

"Okay everyone, I prepared a song for you all and I hope you all like it."

"Mister Schue! I didn't know we could prepare songs without you giving us an assignment." Rachel complains. She wants to ramble on but Quinn slightly pushes her in her side. She turns her head and and sees Quinn slowly telling her no, that she has to let this one go.

Brittany smiles again and presses the play button to start the song.

_I don't know how,  
>or where to start<br>Here we're standing again  
>And I see now,<br>from where we are,  
>that our road has come to an end<br>Though we've come this far,  
>I don't know why,<br>but I still can't see who you are__._

Brittany walks around, looking everwhere except for Santana.

_I don't want you to cry  
>Don't want us to say goodbye<br>But I know that we're falling apart  
>I don't need your lies<br>And if you don't sympathise  
>Tell me, how will I know who you are?<em>

_It's too late now,  
>we've gone this far,<br>to see what's hidden within  
>Though we said that we'd never part,<br>maybe I've been trying too hard_

_To believe in love  
>I don't know why,<br>but I still can't see who you are_

Brittany sings the parts, pointing at all the boys when she does, she's smiling as she skips around the classroom. The others clapping their hands and slowly nodding along with the song.

_Don't worry_  
><em>I promise<br>It's for the better  
>So, I think we should let it go now<br>And maybe we'll find love again_

_I don't want you to cry  
>Don't want us to say goodbye<br>But I know that we're falling apart, baby  
>I don't need no more lies<br>And if you don't sympathise  
>Tell me, how will I know who you are?<em>

_Tell me, how will I know who you are?  
>How will I know<br>Tell me, how will I know who you are?  
><em>  
>Brittany ends the songs while she pretents to walk out of the classroom. She turns back at the last second as everyone starts clapping.<p>

"Wow Brittany, that was a somewhat depressing but a very good performance!" Mister Schuester says, clapping along with the others.

Brittany discreetly looks over at Santana. The girl has her face turned away and she can see the shaking off her hands, she knows that she has hurt Santana with doing this. She knows Santana was trying really hard right now to keep her emotions in check. She's either trying to keep herself calm from anger or is trying to stop herself from crying. But Brittany wants Santana to know that she was truly in pain. That behind the mask she put on before walking into class earlier was a broken hearted girl.

She wanted desperately for Santana to show any emotion, anything to show her that she was willing to fight for their relationship, that she was willing to fight for Brittany. And not in the way where she let her temper speak but her actions. Actions that would show everyone that she truly cares for Brittany, loves her even.

The rest of the class went by in a blur. It's hard to pretend that nothing is wrong when you're heart is breaking inside. She's aching for Santana, misses her, misses her touch, misses her smile. She's glad when the bell rings. She's glad for once that doesn't have to spend her free study period with Santana. She promised coach Sylvester that she would come and help her out with the newest members of the Cheerios.

During the weekend she had to stop herself more then once from going over to Santana's, or calling her back. It felt like the hardest thing to do because it was so natural to be with the other girl.

Santana jumps out of her seat and walks towards Brittany who quickly stands up as well. They others see this, they had already noticed that something was terribly wrong between the two off them. They hadn't been sitting together, didn't sings and dance together.

Santana comes to stand about 3 feet from Brittany, her face depressed. Brittany swallows but raises her eyebrows at Santana, daring her to say anything. She opens her mouth but nothing comes out. Santana takes another step closer but sees the others staring at the two of them. She backs away before turning around and leaving the classroom completely.

_**TBC**_

_**Reviews are my friends **_

**Song**: Jessica Simpson – How Will I know (Who You Are)


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for your kind comments!_

_Some of you mentioned the show Skins on your reviews. We don't have a show like that in my country (not that I know off anyways,) so I'll be checking that out, already looked up a few clips and loved what I saw!_

_Anyways, hope you like this chapter as well. _

_I wasn't sure about a part I wrote, took me ages to complete it, I hope I did them justice._

**Chapter 3**

"Why did you do that?"

Brittany spuns around. "Shit, you scared me!" She says as she sees Santana standing behind her. She hadn't hear her come into the locker room.

"Did you have fun?" Santana bitterly asks.

"Yeah Santana, I enjoyed myself _so_ much." Brittany sarcastically replies. "And I just love it when I cry myself asleep, woo a lot of fun!"

"Why are you being like this?" She asks, trying to mask her pain for anger. "Why can't we just talk this out."

"Because you don't want to talk, Santana." Brittany replies, turning back to her task off changing her clothes. The "rookie" cheerios as Sue calls them are already practicing, they aren't allowed in the locker room until they get the routine right. Only "real" cheerios deserve to get changed into the locker room.

"And you dancing with Sam?"

"What?"

"You heard me!" Santana says. "Are you trying to get me jealous?"

"You know that's not me." Brittany sighs as she continues to ignore Santana's stare. "We all dance together all the time, you know that."

Santana grabs Brittany's arm and spuns her around. "Will you please look at me!"

Brittany does what Santana asks her and stares her at, she's never been afraid to look at Santana, so she stares, she looks her straight in the eye and knows Santana regrets asking her in the first place.

"I'm sorry." Santana says, as she closes the gap between the two of them. "I'm so sorry." She wispers as tries to pull the other girl in a hug. Brittany puts her hands on her shoulders to prevent her from doing so.

"You know what I need from you, Santana." Brittany says, her hands on Santana's jaw to keep her from looking away. "You can't fix this with a kiss or a hug anymore." Brittany stares for a few moments longer before she forces herself to let go off Santana. "I have to go, coach Sylvester will already be wondering where I am."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Santana is walking with Quinn down the hall, they should be in the library but they both didn't want to, decided to head towards to the choir room, knowing it was free. Santana just welcomed the distraction when Quinn asked her if she wanted to go and practice a few songs.

They walked past the locker room and Santana peeked in the slightly open door, hoping to catch a glimpse of her girlfriend. She stopped in her tracks at what she saw. Her fists balling up, anger flashing through her. Quinn noticed that Santana had stopped walking but before she could question her about the reason, Santana stormed away, flying straight into the locker room.

"Get your fucking hands off of her!" She yells.

Two heads shoot up as they didn't expect anyone to walk in, especially not shouting like Santana was doing right now. She walked over and pulled the boy away, sending him flying in the lockers behind them.

"Santana!" Brittany yells. "What are you doing!"

"He was touching you!" Santana yelled, pointing at the boy behind her.

"Jacob was just helping me, San." Brittany yelled back. "I hurt myself during practice and he was helping me!"

"The little fuck was feeling you up!" Santana couldn't contain her anger, everything that had been boiled up during the weekend threatened to explode out of her. She walked back over to where Jacob was lying, pulled him up and pushed him roughly against the lockers. "If I _ever_ see you touch her again, I swear you'll wish you'll never lived." Santana sneered, pushing him again.

"Santana, let him go." Brittany said, trying get up but the pain in her knee and thigh stopping her. "He was just there during practice so coach Sylverster told him to help me."

"That's because he's a little pervert who enjoys eyeing you." Santana, who's face by now was red from anger.

"I…I was…" Jacob tried.

"Shut up!"

Quinn, who didn't really know what was happening, was still standing at the door. She knew Santana could get angry but this she hadn't withnessed before, so much anger that she feared for Jacob's life. She walked over to Santana and Jacob.

"Santana, let him go." Quinn said, putting her hand on Santana's shoulder.

Bad move.

Santana took her hand and now pushed Quinn against the lockers. She was so mad that she didn't even register that this was Quinn.

"Santana!" Brittany yelled again. "What the fuck are you doing?" She said, finally getting up, biting through the pain in her leg. "Have you lost you mind!" She yelled as she forcefully pulled Santana from Quinn. Santana tumbled back slightly and grabbed Brittany's shirt in her hands. She was breathing heavily, steam almost coming out of her ears.

"Brit, let me go." Santana asked gritting her teeth.

"No." She said. She saw Santana's jaw set, felt the hand on her shirt tighten. "What? You going to hit me now?" She asked with pain in her voice.

This stopped Santana. She froze and stood there looking at Brittany. "Of course not!" Santana said. "I would never hit you." She almost wispered.

Brittany sharply turned her head at her shoulder, looking at the hand that was still there. Santana saw this and quickly released her hold on the other girl.

"Are you both okay?" Brittany asked as she looked behind Santana. Jacob was clearly in pain from when Santana pushed him against the lockers. "Jacob, I'm sorry." Brittany said towards the boy. He just looked at her and nodded, afraid to say anything that would enrage Santana again. Quinn, who was standing next him with wide eyes was slightly shocked at what Santana had done. "Quinn? Are you okay?"

Quinn's eyes shot up at Brittany. She nodded. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She said.

Santana, as if only figuring out that Quinn was there, turned around. "Quinn…" She said, realising what she had done, she had pushed one of her best friends against a locker, hurt her even. "I'm sorry." Santana said as she walked closer to her friend. "Are you really okay?"

"I'm fine, Santana."

Santana nodded and looked next to her. "You." She said, pointing her finger. "Leave now." She told Jacob who quickly scrambled his belonging together, hurriedly walked away only to be stopped by Santana's arm holding him back. "And remember what I said, if I see you around her again…" She swore.

Jacob nodded in fear and ran out of the room. Silence falling on the three people still inside. Brittany hissed as pain shot through her leg. She almost fell save for Quinn who run to her side and held her up.

"Easy, here sit back down." Quinn said, helping Brittany sit back down. "That will be one nasty bruise." She said noticing the mean looking red mark on Brittany's knee. "Maybe we should get you to the nurses station."

Santana stood there, the anger in her slowly being replaced by fear and sadness. She had hurt two people she cared about and loved. Both in different ways but hurt them nonetheless. She didn't like the way she was right now, she felt like she had lost herself.

Quinn looked between both Brittany and Santana. Looked as Brittany stared at Santana who was just staring at the wall as if she was in some sort of trance. "What the hell just happened! And what on earth is going on between the two of you!" Quinn demanded.

Brittany looked from Santana at Quinn. "Nothing." She sighed. "Can you please help me to the nurses station, I feel like I'm going to faint."

Quinn stood up in alarm. "Okay, hold on." She said as she pulled up Brittany who cried out in pain.

Santana finally snapped out of it when she heard Brittany's cry of pain. She sprung forwards and was ready to hold on Brittany in case she fell. "I've got you." She said, holding her up.

"Let me go!" Brittany sneered, pulling her arm away.

Santana shook her head. "Just let me help you." She pleaded.

"I think you've done enough for today."

"Brit…" Santana started, only to be interupted by Brittany.

"I don't want to see you right now, Santana!" She said. "Quinn will help me." She said, nodding to Quinn that she was okay to move out.

"Brittany."

Brittany looked at Santana, pain in her eyes. "You hurt me with this, San." She wispered.

Santana swallowed, she moved back to let them pass. Watched as Brittany limped out of the room, Quinn holding onto her tightly. She slid down the locker. She had hurt Brittany. She felt like she was the one that put the bruises on her love's leg, felt like she did that with her actions. She knew she had gone to far but when she saw Jacob she just lost it, she had needed an outlet and the poor boy was in her sight at the wrong time. He was touching Brittany and she just felt the rage pass through her like an unstoppable train.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Is she alright?" Santana jumped up when she saw Quinn walk out of the nurses station.

"Yes." Quinn said. "But she's in pain." She explained. "What happened, San?"

"I don't know, I wasn't…"

"You know what I mean." Quinn said. "You attacked me."

Santana nodded. "I'm sorry, Quinn." She said, putting her hand on the other girls arm. "I didn't know it was you, I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"You didn't, you just scared me."

"I'm sorry." She repeated. "I would take it back if I could, I was just so mad."

"What did you two fight about?" Quinn tried, hoping that Santana would give her some anwsers.

"I need to talk to Brittany." Santana said, ignoring Quinn's question.

"I think she made it clear that she doesn't want to see you."

"Can you please ask her if I can come in?"

"Will you tell me what happened?"

Santana sighed. "Please, Quinn."

"Fine." Quinn started. "I'll talk to her but one of you need to give me some an..." Quinn turned around and gasped. "That song! San! Did she…did she sing that song for you?" Quinn wispered even though noone was around them to hear her.

Santana's jaw set but she remained quiet, looking away instead.

"Is something going on between the two of you?" She asked. "Oh my god, San!"

"Quinn, please."

Quinn sighed, knowing that Santana was a closed book when it came to explaining feelings, and now knowing that this probaby was the reason why her two best friends where fighting. She nodded to Santana and walked back into the nurses station.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be all right." Brittany said from where she was sitting on the couch. "I'm feeling kinda woozy though." She said. "I think I also bumped my head when I fell down." She said, rubbing a sore spot at the side of her head.

"Did they drop you?"

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, coach told us to do a pyramid, someone couldn't hold their balance and we just fell down from it." Brittany explained. "Kate fell on top of me."

"And the Jacob thing?" Quinn tried, trying again to see if Brittany would conform her suspicions.

"He was just there!" Brittany said annoyed. "Why does everybody make such a big deal out of that."

"Brit, he _is_ kind of a pervert." Quinn said. "I just don't know why Santana got _that_ mad about it." Although she now suspected the reason behind it.

"I didn't like it either that he was the only one there but he didn't do anything wrong, he did really just help me."

"And Santana?"

Brittany sighed. "What about her?"

"She was in a rage, Brittany."

"We had a fight…I don't want to talk about it, Quinn."

"Okay…she's waiting outside." Quinn said, not pressing the matter any further. "She wants to see you."

Brittany shook her head. "No."

"Brit, she's just worried." Quinn said. "I think she's freaked out about what she has done, she said she's sorry for about ten times now I think."

"She should be sorry, Quinn. She hurt you."

"The Santana I know doesn't apologise ten times in a row, Brit. And she scared me more then hurt me." Quinn explained. "I don't know what happened but just hear her out okay? She's your best friend and right now she's worried about you because you are hurt."

"I'll be fine."

"Okay, tell _her_ that." Quinn replied putting her hand on her friends shoulder. "Brit, if it was her, you would be equally worried, just let her in."

Brittany breathed out deeply. "Fine."

Quinn smiled and patted Brittany's shoulder. "I'll see you later."

Quinn walked back and opened the door. "Don't mess it up." She said as she left the door open and walked past Santana.

_So Quinn knows dun dun dun_

_Did I overdue Santana's reaction? I had my doubts on it but Santana has a bit of a temper so I wrote it like this and hope it fits her._

_Reviews are my friends…_


	4. Chapter 4

_So, I've been browsing Youtube__ (read: watching Skin clips and then browsing through to other clips). What the heck is up with all the failure relationships on television? Isn't there any lesbian couple on tv that is just happy? Without having to go through one of them cheating (mostly with a man), or without dying, or being insecure about there sexuality? _

_Who can name me a couple that is just happily together? I'll gladly check out there clips!_

_Anyways, hope you like this next chapter!_

_Not sure how many more there are to come, I'm thinking about 2-3._

**Chapter 4**

"Hey." Santana said as she stood by the door, hesitating to enter the room.

"Hi" Brittany replied, not looking at Santana. "Something you want?"

"Yeah, I … I just wanted to make sure you are okay?" Santana asked while taking a few steps closer, closing the door behind her.

"I've been better." Brittany replied, rubbing her sore knee.

Santana lowered her gaze and noticed the bruise on Brittany's knee. "My god, Brit! That looks really nasty." She said as she came to take a closer look. Without thinking about it, she reached out and ran her fingertips on the other girls knee, grazing softly. "That must off been some fall."

Brittany nodded. "Coach wasn't happy." She replied as she watched Santana's fingers dance across her skin, the pain momentarily forgotten.

"Who messed up?" Santana asked. "Who made you fall?"

"Why?" Brittany asked. "Would you go beat them up as well?" She replied bitterly, still not over the earlier incident.

Santana's hand halted their movement. "I'm sorry that I hurt Quinn, Brit." Santana said again. "But I'm not going to say I'm sorry for hurting that little weazil because I'm not."

"You should be."

"I'm not, he's a pervert and he deserved it!" Santana said, getting up again, trying to remain calm.

"Even when he didn't do anything wrong!"

"Yes! Come on Brit! He's always there at practice, eyeing on all of us, why are you defending him?" Santana shouted. "You don't even like him either!"

"Maybe not, but I don't go around beating people up without a reason, even if I don't like them."

Santana breathed in deeply. "I didn't come here to fight, Brit."

Brittany sighed. "I know. It's just, I'm just in pain and I'm in an awful mood right now."

Santana nodded, knowing that both of those things where partly her fault. "Didn't the nurse give you some ice to put on it?"

Brittany turned around slightly on the bed she was sitting on and looked over her shoulder, picking up the ice bag. "She gave me one, but I doesn't stay on and it's too cold to hold onto it."

"It's suppose to be cold, honey." Santana said. "Here, let me." She said taking the ice bag to place it on the other girls leg, who hissed at the coldness. "Sorry."

"It's really cold." Brittany complained. "I hate cold."

"I know but it will help against the pain and the swelling."

"Alright! Brittany, you can just take these pills against the pain." The nurse happily said as she entered the room. "Oh, hi Santana." She said as she noticed the other girl, who quickly jumped up when she heard her enter.

"Hello, misses Baker." Santana replied. She glanced at Brittany, who took the pills with a sad smile. Santana realized that she once again made her girl sad, by jumping up the way she did.

"Are your parents on their way to pick you up, dear?" Mrs Baker asked.

"No, they're on vacation." Brittany explained. "I'll just wait for school to end so someone can take me home."

"I'll do it." Santana offered.

"No, thanks." Brittany said, not looking at her. "Quinn will take me."

"Well, let me know if you can't find anyone, I'll give you a ride then."

"I said I'll take her!" Santana replied annoyed.

Mrs Baker looked up when she heard Santana's sharp reply. She opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Brittany.

"Yes, Santana will take me, Misses Baker." Brittany replied. "But thank you for the kind offer." She said with a smile.

"You're welcome, dear." She said as she walked out of the door but not before sending Santana another stern glance.

"Are you trying to get on everyone's bad side today!" Brittany asked as soon as the door was closed again, leaving the two of them alone.

"Try to keep the ice bag on your knee, I'll come and get you in an hour." Santana replied before walking out, ignoring Brittany's question.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Thanks for the ride, I'll manage on my own now." Brittany said when the car stopped in front of her house.

"I'll help you inside, Brit." Santana said. "It took you ages to get into the car because you wouldn't let me help you." She said when she got out of the car and walked around it to her girlfriends side.

"Well, I didn't want anyone to see that you where helping me, isn't that what you wanted?" Brittany said, ignoring Santana's outstretched hand to help her.

Santana sighed. She hated the way Brittany was acting, she knew it was her fault and wished she could just make it better. She wanted them to be back to normal. She watched as Brittany tried to pull herself up by holding onto the sides of the car. She got up and bummed her head against the side of the car.

"Damnit! Stupid car!" Brittany shouted, holding onto her head, unfortunately she bummed the same side of her head that already was hurt by the fall earlier.

"Okay, come one." Santana said, putting her hands on Brittany shoulders. She carefully pulled her up.

"I can do that by m…" Brittany started.

"Brit! Stop being so stuborn, okay!" Santana started, while closing the door. "I know that you are angry at me, I get it, all right! But please, just let me help you, I don't want you to injure youself any further." She looked at Brittany, who was putting all her weight on one leg and was holding her head. "Let me see that." She said, pulling Brittany's hand away so she could take a look at the bump on her head.

Brittany studied Santana's movements. She didn't reply anymore, knowing that she really did need help if she wanted to get inside without hurting herself more then she already was. She also noticed that Santana was standing really close to her. Santana was inspecting her head and had put her other hand on Brittany's waist to support her more.

"That might be another bruise." Santana said, pulling back slightly. She noticed her girl stare at her. "You okay?"

Brittany just nodded. "Yes." She replied softly.

"So, you going to let me help you inside?" Santana asked.

Brittany nodded again, not speaking. She watched silently as Santana smiled at her and put her arm around her waist.

"Okay, just hold onto me, I've got you." Santa said.

Brittany did as she was told but yelled out in pain when they took a step towards the house. "Fuck." She hissed. "Can't you just drive the damn car to my frontdoor?" Brittany complained.

"I don't think that's possible, hun." Santana said. "Okay, erm…I'll just carry you."

Brittany looked at Santana, slightly shocked at the offer, they had never been close outside, let alone being carried by the other girl. "People will see us." She pointed out, curious at the other girls reaction.

Santana looked around the street, noticing a few people walking around. She looked back at her injured girlfriend. "I don't care." She said. "Come on." She picked Brittany up and carried her in bridal style towards the frontdoor. "See? Much faster." She smiled at Brittany who smiled back. "Okay, gimme you key." She said, still holding onto the other girl.

"Erm…my bag is still in the car." Brittany quietly said.

Santana groaned. "Ay, okay, come on." She walked back, Brittany still in her arms, to the car. She shifted the girl in her arms so she could open the door again to pull out the bag. Brittany, who was leaning slightly against the car reached in and picked up the bag when she saw Santana struggle to reach it.

"Wait!" Brittany yelled out when the other girl started to back away from the car.

"Oh, _I'm sorry_, you tired or something?" Santana huffed, struggling to keep Brittany in her arms.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "No, but my keys are on your dashboard."

Santana opened the door once again and forcefully grabbed the keys, gave them to Brittany and hurried back. When they finally reached the door again Brittany smiled when she handed the keys to Santana.

"What?" Santana asked, trying to open the door, feeling her arms getting tired and sore from carrying Brittany.

"You do know that you could off put me down to get the keys, right?"

Santana stopped trying to get the door open and looked at the girl in her arms, now realizing that she indeed could off just done that. "Why didn't you tell me earlier then?"

Brittany shrugged. "I like being carried around."

Santana swallowed. "Oh…" She said, staring at Brittany.

"San?" Brittany asked, for once being the one that was a bit uncomfortable by Santana's intense stare.

"Hmm?"

"The door?" She said, motioning towards the door with her head.

Santana snapped out of it. "Oh right." Santana opened the door and walked inside. She kicked the door shut and walked over to the couch and gently put the other girl down.

"Thanks."

Santana rolled her shoulders trying to losen her sore muscles. "No problem."

There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Neither really knowing what to say. Santana looked around and took a look at the stairs. "What about the bed, how are you going to get up the stairs?"

Brittany looked at it as well. "I don't know, maybe I'll just sleep on the couch." She said, already wincing at the thought of spending the night on the uncomfortable couch.

"Your couch sucks. Remember when we fell asleep on it after we…" Santana started, only stopping when she noticed what she was about to say and when she noticed Brittany's sad look.

"I remember." Brittany wispered. She remembered the night, She probably would never forget it. They had held a movie night, it was the first time they had the house to themselves and enjoyed it to the fullest, the movie was fast forgotten when they had started making out and ended up having sex on it. Neither of them knew how the movie ended. When they had woken up with sore backs the next morning they swore they would never do it on the couch again.

"I could stay and help you?" Santana offered, quickly changing the subject.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh…" Santana said, trying to hide her dissapointment. "Look, B, do you want me to call Quinn? She could come and help you." She asked. "I'm not going to force you to spend time with me."

"It hurts, San."

Santana nodded, knowing that Brittany wasn't talking about the pain in her knee. "I know." She softly replied. She went to sit down and took Brittany's hand in her own. "Brit, I know this is my fault, I …I'm sorry…please tell me I can still fix this? " She begged.

Brittany tried to fight back the tears that were slowly forming in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She just slowly nodded.

Santana smiled. "Thank you." She wispered.

"San?" Brittany sniffled.

"Yeah?"

"Will you carry me upstairs tonight?"

Santana laughed. "Of course, Brit."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Santana lay wide awake in bed. She couldn't sleep, her thought on one thing only.

Brittany.

Brittany had let her stay, they had watched a movie together but things weren't like they always where. For once, they were on separate couches and not in each others arms. There wasn't any caressing or kissing on the couch. And there wasn't the wispering of sweet nothings in each others ear.

Santana hated it, the way things where now. She never admitted it, like anything else but she really like snuggling with Brittany. She liked placing light kisses on the others girls neck during a sweet scene in movies. She liked the way Brittany would carres her arms that where always placed around the other girls waist.

She knew that she had to open up, open up completely and let Brittany know what she was feeling. Only she was death scared to say it, she was never good at it. She had learned, at home, to be tough. She had walls built around her that where so high that it seemed impossible to tear them down. But she knew she had to do it if she didn't want to lose her girl forever.

The blonde was a very attractive girl, she wouldn't stay alone forever. Brittany had told her that there was still a chance to fix it but Santana also knew that she wouldn't wait around forever. If she didn't do it soon then someone would swoop in and take her girl away from her.

Talking about her feelings, she didn't even know how to do it. Maybe she should just talk to Quinn about it? _"yeah, right! You can't even say it to Brittany but you can tell Quinn. Why not just declare it infront of the whole class?" _

"_That's it!" _Santana thought. _"Glee club, they can help me out."_ She knew how she could make it clear to Brittany know. She would ask the other girls in glee to help her with a song. She even knew the perfect one for it.

Santana smiled and sighed. _"Soon, I'll have my girl back, and then I won't have to sleep on this lumpy bed anymore." _Santana thought as she heard a door being opened and could hear cursing coming from outside her door. Then her bedroom door was being opened slowly and Brittany limped in, trying to be quiet but failing miserably.

"Brit?"

Brittany just jumped towards the bed and went to sit down on it, not saying a word.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked, worried about the other girls lack of response. She noticed, even in the darkness, that Brittany had puffy red eyes and knew the other girl had been crying. "Are you in pain?" She tried again.

Brittany just picked up the sheet from the bed and carefully climbed in. She turned around so there wasn't any weight on her injured leg, her face turned towards the wall, away from Santana. She reached behind her and grabbed Santana's arm and put it around herself.

"I _want_ to sleep." Was all Brittany said.

Santana stared at the other girl, she felt her heartbeat quicken just by feeling her hand being pressed against Brittany's stomach. She pressed all other feelings and urges down.

She didn't know how long she had been looking at Brittany but soon heard her breathing slowing. Brittany had fallen asleep. Santana snuggled a little closer, she had missed this, it seemed like forever ago they had been like this. She fell asleep shortly after.

The bed wasn't that lumpy after all.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the delay, I haven't been feeling all that good and my inspiration failed me! Hope you all like it nonetheless. Please tell me what you think. _

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 5**

In the morning, things where back to being awkward. They had woken up, wrapped in each ohters arms. Brittany's head burried in Santana's neck and her leg draped over the girls waist. Brittany apologized for crawling into Santana's bed and quickly distangled herself. Santana said it was okay but watched her girl limp out anyway.

The ride to school wasn't any better. Santana thought about putting her plan into action as soon as she could. She didn't want to spend another minute without Brittany. Her girl needed her to say what's in her heart and she was going to do it, scared or not.

When they finally arrived school, Santana had helped Brittany to her classroom and went to find Quinn, knowing that she was already at school. She had noticed her car in the parking lot.

She saw Quinn talking to Rachel and marched right upto them. "I need your help." Santana said, wasting no time in friendly greetings.

"Hey San." Quinn started. "My help?"

"Both of you actually."

Rachel seemed shocked. "You want _my_ help?" Rachel asked pointing to herself, looking between Quinn and Santana. "With what?" She asked suspiciously. Not trusting the fact that Santana Lopez would ever need her help for anything.

"I need you, and maybe the other girls, to help me sing a song."

Rachel nodded. "For Brittany?" Rachel asked bluntly.

Santana's mouth fell open. "H…how did _you_ know that?" Santana asked Rachel, her eyes nearly popping her head. She quickly shot Quinn a look. "You told her!" She accused her friend.

"Aha! So it's true!" Quinn concluded. "And hey, you both didn't want to talk to me, okay. I just talked to Rachel about it to see what she thought of it."

"Since when do you two talk about anything anyways?" Santana asked.

Rachel and Quinn looked at each other. "You needed our help?" Quinn said, changing the subject.

Santana looked between the two of them and shook her head, she didn't have time for this. "Yes, okay, so…I…" Santana cursed internally, why was this so hard?

"Just relax, San." Quinn said, noticing her friends struggle.

"She broke up with me. She was tired of waiting around for me to open up." She wispered, looking at the floor.

"Wow." Quinn said, still in shock over the news that her two closest friends where actually together. "Okay, so you want to sing a song that would show your feelings about her?" Quinn asked.

Santana nodded. "Yeah, I just can't do it alone." She admitted.

"Can't you just tell her how you feel?" Rachel asked.

Santana wanted to snap at Rachel but controlled herself. "It's not that easy, okay!" She calmly replied, well Santana thought it was calm anyways.

"Sure it is, just tell her that you love her and want her back." Rachel went on. "It's not that hard actually, you're in love with her, right?"

Santana stayed quiet, it was more out of habit, she was used to hiding her true feelings. She clenched her jaw but nodded to the two girls.

"Wow, San." Quinn said. "How long have you been together?"

Santana muffled her reply. "Eight months."

"What! Eight monthts and you never told me, neither of you!"

"Yeah, that's why she broke up with me." Santana grumbled. "And I told Brittany not to tell anyone, I told her I wasn't ready."

"But, you are now?" Rachel asked.

"I have to be, I don't want to lose h…"

"Say you love her." Rachel snapped.

"What?"

"Say you love her." She repeated. "Out loud."

"But…she's not here." Santana said, feeling her hands getting clammy. She was feeling pressured all over again. And by Rachel nonetheless, she didn't like Rachel.

"Just tell us, you want us to help you?" Rachel asked. "Well start by admitting that you love her."

"Rachel, I think you…" Quinn started, noticing Santana's slightly becoming angry.

"It's really not that hard, Santana. It's three little words." Rachel said holding up 3 fingers, ignoring Quinn's plea for her to stop pushing. "So? Are you goi…"

"I love her! And I want her back cause being without her is killing me." Santana shouted, her fists clammed shut, trying to control her anger. "God, you are so annoying, Berry! I don't even know what I was thinking asking for your help!"

Rachel smiled. "See? Not so hard, is it?" Rachel said, patting Santana's shoulder while she walked away. "I'll get the others together and I'll see you on stage on your free period." She smiled. "Bye Quinn." She said as she walked towards her class.

Santana watched Rachel walk away, a small smile forming on her face when she realised she had indeed told other people that she loved Brittany. "_Who knew annoying Berry would be good for once." _She thought as she turned around to looked at a smiling Quinn.

"I want to hear the whole story."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So? Are you going to tell me how you got together?" Quinn asked as both her and Santana arrived at the stage room. Both of them had the same class and where the first ones to arrive.

"It's really nothing special, Quinn." Santana said, dropping her bag to the floor.

"Uhu, tell me anyways."

Santana hesitated. "We went to the movies one day, I didn't like it and was bored out of my mind so I just kissed Brittany and she liked it."

Quinn raised her eyebrows at what she heard. "What movie was this?"

"I…erm…Leap Year."

"That's _so_ _not_ how it happened!"

"What? Yes it is!" Santana weakly replied.

"You went to see Leap Year with Brittany?" Quinn asked.

"Y…Yes." She said, nervously looking at Quinn.

"So, When Brittany and I watched it about a month ago, _for the first time_, she just forgot that she had already seen it with you?"

"Half of it?"

"San!" Quinn snapped.

"Okay, fine, that's not how it happened."

"Why won't you tell me?"

Santana's sighed. "I'll tell you."

"This better be the real story now or else you can just…"

"You want to hear this or not?" Santana asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, remember when w-…"

"Hey you guys, sorry we're late." Rachel said as she and the rest of the glee girls walked in. "Let's get started, I took the liberty of writing down some excellent song choices and-…"

"Rachel, I already had a song in mind!"

Rachel's face fell slightly. "Oh."

"Hmm, hello, can someone fill us in here?" Mercedes asked.

"You didn't tell them?" Santana asked, slightly shocked that Rachel hadn't already broadcasted the news all over school but also really glad she didn't, it still scared the shit out of her.

"And miss the opportunity to see you squirm when you try to tell us the reason for this impromptu glee session?" Rachel said. "I'll enjoy this one." She finished as she crossed her arms over herself, smiling broadly as she leaned against the desk that was on the stage.

"I really hate you, Berry." Santana mumbled. "Okay…erm the reason I asked for your help is because I…I want you to help with this song for…I mean, I want to sing a song to get back…" Santana nervously rambled out.

"San, you do-"

"Shh, Quinn, let her finish!" Mercedes snapped, interested in what the reason could be that Santana was _this _nervous.

At the side of the stage Rachel laughed. "Oh Santana, do you need me to help you out like earlier?" She laughed. "Or are you going to be a big girl and just tell us all?"

Santana pointed her finger at Rachel to warn her. "Shut it, Berry!"

"Oh, I get it, you want me to be quiet so I can give you my undived attention, well go on, I'm li-."

"Santana, you don't need to tell us, we'll help you out." Tina said, fearing that Santana might kill Rachel by the looks she gave her.

"I'm in love with Brittany!

A few gasps could be heard around the stage and mouths fell open. Santana nervously looked around her friends, seeing their shocked faces. She swallowed again before going on.

"I'm in love with Brittany, we've been together for eight months and she broke up with me because I refused to tell her my feelings, I lost her because I couldn't tell you, I messed it up and I want her back, I miss her so much, I miss her touch, I miss her smile, I misss her kisses, just everything." Santana rambled, almost as if she wasn't realising that she was saying all of this to the others.

"Wow girl…erm…so you want to sing her a song?" Mercedes asked.

"That's the plan."

"Okay, which one?"

Everyone gathered around Santana when she told them her plans and what exactly she wanted to do in order to win Brittany back.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you all for your wonderful comments, keep 'em coming _

**Chapter 6**

They practiced the song until Santana was satisfied with the result. Then they rehearsed some more until _Rachel_ was satisfied with the result, which wasn't soon. Much to the dismay off Santana who looked like a nervous wreck more and more with each rehearsel. Each moment that came closer to her actually having to do this infront of Brittany.

They had worked out the plan in detail. Santana would be waiting with a few of the others backstage while Mercedes was in charge off getting Brittany there without her knowing the reason.

Kurt, who had figured out that something was up and went to "investigate", demanded to be in charge off something as well when he found out what they had planned. Ever the romantic, he also suggested a few things Santana could do for Brittany. It ended in him and Rachel fighting over who had the best idea. Dress up in white outfits or in red ones because those where the color of love. Santana yelled out in frustration and told them to leave after that.

So now, it was finally time for Santana to perform to get her girl back.

"Where's Santana? Brittany will be here any minute!" Rachel yelled as she came in, dressed in her outfit, looking around for the Latina.

"She said she needed some fresh air and would be back in a minute." Tina replied, getting into her outfit as well. Kurt helping her with hair and make-up. Rachel suggested or more like demanded that they all wore the same outfit for this. Santana threatened to kill her if she didn't stop demanding things but agreed anyways when the diva wouldn't back down.

Rachel checked her watch and raised her eyebrows. "Okay, and how much time ago was this?"

Tina looked up as if finally realising that "the minute" had already turned into half an hour. "Shit." She said. "I think she bailed on us."

"How could you let her go, Tina!" Rachel said. "Kurt, you go and find her, I'm calling Quinn to keep an eye out on her way over." She said, pulling out her phone to call the blonde.

"But, Tina's make-up…-" Kurt started.

"Won't be necessary anymore if Santana is a no show!" Rachel finished. "Go! Now!"

The boy yelped and ran out the stagedoor in search of Santana.

"That girl will better show up or _i'll _kick _her _ass." Rachel muttered while she waited for Quinn to pick up her phone.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Mercedes, why do we have to do this now?"

"I really need help with this dance, Brit."

"But my knee still hurts, I'll hardly be able to show you any off the moves." She said, limping next to Mercedes, on their way over to the auditorium.

"You can tell me what I'm doing wrong and just give me pointers on how to do it right." Mercedes replied, taking the girl by the hand to help her, they were already running late.

"Okay, but I still don't get why we have to this now, Mister Schue told us we didn't have to song until sectionals."

"I just want to be prepared." Mercedes said. Why was Brittany giving her such a hard time with this? Normally the girl agreed to just about anything. Brittany looked her with a puzzled expression. "I don't want Rachel whining at me because my dancing is not _absolute_ _perfection_". She added, repeating the words the diva had thrown at her a couple of times before.

Brittany nodded when she heard this. "Okay, I'll help you."

"_Thank god!" _Mercedes smiled as continued their way over the auditorium.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"This is a distaster! We have been rehearsing our ass off for Santana and then she bails on us! I swear when I get my hands on her I'll…"

"Just relax, Rachel. She might still show up."

"Quinn, she's been gone for fortyfive minutes, Brittany will be here any second!" Rachel said. "Oh god, I don't want to see the look on Brittany's face." She said, running her hands through her hair.

"Maybe we should call Mercedes to tell her that Santana left." Quinn suggested, that way Brittany wouldn't be totally heartbroken when she found out what really was going on.

"She's still at school, her car is still in the parking lot." Tina said entering the room, she had been searching Santana as well, without luck. "Or she left without taking her car."

"I'll be joining you on that ass kicking, Rachel." Quinn said, mad that Santana would do something, especially to Brittany.

"Okay girls, what do we tell Brit?" Tina asked. "Maybe we just go with Mercedes's plan and ask her to help us all out with this dance."

"That won't work, how do we explain the decorated room and our outfits then?" Quinn asked.

"It's Brittany!"

"Still, I don't think she will be buy this."

"So what do we-…" Rachel stopped talking when they heard the door being opened at the other side of the auditorium. Mercedes and Brittany had arrived.

"Mercedes, why did we come here? Can't we rehearse in class like we always do, why do-…" Brittany stopped talking when she saw the state of the auditorium, decorations and lights up. "What's going on?"

Just as Mercedes was going to start explaining, the rest of the glee girls ran on stage. "Brit! So glad you came, we all need your help with this routine." Rachel yelled, clapping her hands a little too eager.

"Rachel, what are you ta-…" Mercedes asked confused, she was suppose to be telling Brittany to sit down and just listen to Santana.

Rachel tried to communicate with Mercedes without words, though the girl didn't quite get the message. "Well, since we won't be doing _anything_ _else_ today, we all could rehearse the song!" She slowly told them, hoping that Mercedes would get it. She so didn't want to tell the truth.

Mercedes looked around the stage, noticing everyone but the person she should be seeing. She looked at her friends and saw the sad faces they all tried to mask for Brittany.

"Why did you all dress up to rehearse a song?" Brittany asked, looking around the room and her fellow glee members.

"It's fun!" Rachel laughed. "Wasn't this fun, girls?" She said, turning around with an extremely fake smile. Quinn and Tina both nodded their heads enthusiastically while Mercedes just smiled.

"And why decorate the ro…"

"Guys, I can't find Santana anywhere and Brittany will be here a-…" Kurt said, running through the door, past Brittany and Mercedes. He stopped when his brain finally caught up and turned around. "already." He finished. "Hi, Brit." He said with a smile. "Any chance you didn't hear any of this?" he asked with an hopeful expression.

Brittany was confused. She didn't know what was going on but knew that she wasn't here to help the others rehearse the song for sectionals. "What is going on?" she asked, looking around, hoping that someone would give her an anwser. "Mercedes?" She asked, turning towards the girl that brought her in there in the first place.

Mercedes swallowed and looked around her friends, hoping they would know what to do now. "I… we…"

"What did you need to find Santana for?" She asked, turning to Kurt for an anwser.

"To rehearse of course!" Rachel said. "We _all_ need help." She added.

Brittany frowned and turned sad. "Why are you all lying to me?" She asked looking around the room.

"Oh god, she's sad about this part already." Rachel quietly wispered to Quinn.

"Santana never needs help with the routines."

Mercedes swallowed and turned to Brittany. They couldn't talk their way out of this. They needed to tell Brittany the truth. "Brit, we…"

"Brittany, do you know where Santana could go when she wants to hide?" Quinn interupted.

"Quinn, what are you doing?" Rachel harshly wispered.

Quinn turned towards Rachel. "She needs to hear _everything _from Santana, Rachel, not from us."

Rachel nodded and went to stand next to Tina. "Okay." She said.

Quinn turned again to face her fellow Cheerio friend. "Brit, you have to find Santana, I can't tell you why or what this is all about but do you know where she could be?"

"I don't understand." Brittany said. "Is Santana okay?"

"I don't know."

Brittany looked alarmed by this. "What do you mean, you don't know? Why wouldn't Santana be okay? Did something happen? Quinn, please just tell me what happened?" She pleaded.

"I can't, go find her, Brit."

Brittany nodded and slowly backed away before turning around and walking out of the auditorium. Confused she walked the halls of the school in search of Santana.

"I'm going to kill that girl!" Quinn said, once Brittany had left.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Brittany had wandered around the school for fifteen minutes. She had looked a few places where they both went when they wanted to be alone: the old storage room, the staircase that led to an old classroom that wasn't being used anymore. She even checked Sue Sylvesters office. She couldn't find Santana. There was only one place left where Santana and her had sat many times before. Gym class, the back room that held all the props and instruments they had used during many classes.

It was the only place left where Brittany hoped to find Santana. She was worried about the way the others acted. She didn't know what was going on but she really hoped that, if she found Santana, that she would tell her what was going on.

She entered the gym and limped over to the back to enter the room. The door was closed, it was never closed. Someone or something was blocking it from the other side.

"San?" Brittany yelled. "Are you in there?" She asked, knocking the door. She pressed her ear against the door and heard shuffling from the other side. "San, please open the door."

She waited a few moments but nothing happened. She pressed her hand against the door and knocked again. "San, I know it's you, open the door." Brittany pleaded. "You're all scaring me!"

She listened again and heard a muffled cry from the other side, alaming her even more. She pressed the door with her hand, realising the door wasn't locked, Santana had put something against it to prevent anyone from coming in.

Brittany was tired with waiting for Santana to open the door. She pushed her shoulder against the door and pressed with all the force she could manage. The door opened slowly and Brittany slid in as soon the opening was big enough to fit through it. She looked around and saw Santana sitting on the floor with her head in her hands, hands resting on her knee's.

Brittany limped over. "San?" Brittany asked, sadnass washing over her. Santana was crying, something must have been really wrong with the other girl. She had never seen Santana cry, it broke her heart. "What happened?" She asked, she went to sit infront of Santana and put her hand on the girls hair. "Please look at me. Did someone hurt you?" Santana muffled something that Brittany couldn't understand. "What did you say?"

Santana finally looked up at the blonde, tears running down her face. "I hurt you." She said. "I'm sorry, Brit. I'm so sorry." She said, taking the other girls hand in her own. "How did you know I was here?"

"The others told me to look for you." Brittany started. "I looked at all the place we came to be alone."

"I'm sorry." Santana repeated. "I asked the others to sing a song with me, for you, but I couldn't do it."

"I don't understand." Brittany said. "What do you mean?"

Santana wiped away her tears and looked her Brittany, she smiled a little. "Brit, since you broke up with me, I've been doing a lot of thinking. What I realised is, why I'm such a bitch all the time. I'm a bitch because I'm angry, I'm angry because I have all off these feelings, feelings for you, that I was afraid of dealing with, afraid to say them to you. And Brittany, I'm so sorry for putting you through this all these months."

"What are you trying to say here?" Brittany asked, not quite following.

Santana took Brittany's hands in her own again, forcing the other girl to sit closer. Brittany put her legs on each side of Santana's and looked intently at the other girl.

"I want to be with you, I'm done with thinking about the talks and the looks, I want you." Santana said, tears rolling for her eyes again. "And although I'm still afraid of what people will say behind my back, I know that I don't want to spend another minute without you." She then smiled a little bit. "I love you." She added. "I love you and I don't want anybody else, I just want you."

"Oh honey." Brittany said, tears rolling down her own face now. She smiled at Santana, happy that she finally told her all she had longed to hear for such a long time now.

"I' m sorry about not singing you a song. I realised it wouldn't be the right way to do this, it shouldn't be me singing it with other people, it should be me saying those things, for the first time, to you when we are alone." Santana explained.

"San, honey, I never needed for you to win me over again. You had me the moment you kissed me eight months ago." She smiled when she thought about that moment. "I just needed to hear from you how you felt about me. I want people to know about us."

"I told the other girls." She smiled.

"You did?" Brittany beamed.

"Yeah, I told them I'm in love with you." She said. "Well first I told Quinn and Rachel, who are like freakishly close now, I swear they seem like best friends or something now, it's weird."

Brittany laughed and Santana's rambling.

"I love you, Brit."

Brittany took Santana's legs and put them next to her so she could move closer to Santana. She wiped away the other girls tears and smiled. "I love you too." She said, her hand going to Santana's neck to pull her closer. She leaned in and kissed the other girl softly, their lips grazing over each others. They stayed like this for a few moments before Santana broke the kiss.

She rested their heads together. "I missed you so much." She wispered, giving Brittany another kiss.

"I missed you too." Brittany said, pulling the other girl in a hug.

Santana pulled Brittany up so she could sit on her lap. She put her arms around the blonde's waist and pulled her close again. "Did the others look mad?"

Brittany pushed some hair out of Santana's face before anwsering. "I don't know, they wouldn't tell me anything, they said they wanted to rehearse a song for sectionals." Brittany explained. "But Kurt ran in and told me they couldn't find you, I knew they where lying because you never need help with routines."

"Yeah, I'm pretty awesome at dancing, aren't I?" Santana laughed.

"Yes, you are." Brittany said. "Should be head back?"

"Can we just stay here for a while longer?" Santana asked, pulling Brittany even closer to her.

"Sure." Brittany replied, snuggling close.

"Good." The Latina smiled. She ran her hand through the blonde's hair and leaned in to kiss her again. This time with more force and passion. Making up for all the lost time.

"How's your knee?" Santana asked after a while.

"It's better but I…" Brittany started.

They both stayed in the room, just enjoying each other and telling each other what they had missed, kissing a few times along the way.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC** (next chapter will be the last one).


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you all for the comments._

_This is the last chapter and I hope you will all like it._

_There is a ratings change for this chapter for sexual content._

**Chapter 7**

The doors to the auditorium opened causing everyone inside it to immediately look up from their task. They all watched as Brittany appeared in the doorway.

"Did you find Santana?" Quinn asked her friend.

Brittany shook her head sadly. "No."

"Oh, Brit, I'm s…- "

"I did find something else." Brittany interrupted.

"Oh?" Quinn asked confused.

Brittany smiled brightly. "MY GIRLFRIEND!" She said, her hand reaching out to Santana, who was standing behind the door. Santana took her hand and walked in with Brittany.

"Hi, guys." She said quietly, not knowing how her friends would react after she bailed out on them.

Everyone smiled at the pair infront of them, holding hands and smiles on their faces.

"So, Santana grew a pair and told you the truth, huh?" Mercedes laughed.

"Yes, Santy told me how much she loves me." Brittany beamed. "I'm so happy." She said, pulling Santana closer. A couple off "awww's" could be heard from the others.

"Santy?" Rachel asked, her eyebrows shooting in her hairline.

"Not a word, Berry!" Santana said, her hand shooting up in warning, before anyone could make another comment on the nickname.

"So,…" Quinn started. "You are back toghether now? And happy?"

Both of them nodded and smiled at each other.

"Okay, good, cause _you_ are in a lot of trouble, Santana!" Quinn said, pointing a finger at her fellow Cheerio friend. "You bailed out on us after we put such hard work in doing this _for you_."

Santana cringed at the tone of Quinn's voice. She looked around and saw the others coming to stand next to Quinn. "I'm sorry guys. At first I did chicken out _again_ but when I was thinking about it, I realised that this was something I had to do alone. Brittany needed to hear it from me, and from me alone, how much I love her. I'm sorry you did this all for nothing." Santana said, earning a kiss from Brittany who once again squealed when she heard her girlfriend's words.

"You _are_ going to make this up to us!" Quinn said.

"Okay…how?" Santana asked.

All of them started to think about something that would make them all happy. "You could buy us dinner at Breadstix?" Mercedes suggested.

"What! Are you crazy?" Santana said. "Isn't there anything else?"

Rachel smiled at Mercedes. "What an excellent idea, Mercedes! Yes, dinner at Breadstix sounds lovely."

"Fine…, dinner at Breadstix it is." Santana groaned. "Buying dinner for six people." She muttered.

"Seven people." Quinn said. "Kurt is still coming back, he went to put away the equipment."

As on cue, Kurt walked back in the auditorium and came to join them right away.

"Hey Kurt! Santana's my girlfriend!" Brittany happily yelled out.

Kurt smiled at them. "That's great, Brittany." He said. "I'm very happy for you." He came to stand next to Brittany. "How did Santana do it?"

"She told me she loved me and doesn't want to spend another minute without me, isn't that sweet?" Brittany went on while Santana looked slightly embarrassed. This wasn't good for her bad girl image.

"Okay, Breadstix it is! You all coming?" Santana said, pulling her girlfriend towards the door. She wanted to get out of there fast before anyone else could make fun off her.

"Breadstix?" Kurt asked as he walked away with the others.

"Yeah, Santana's bying us dinner cause she bailed on us." Mercedes said as she closed the door behind them.

"Oh, right." Kurt answered. "I have a feeling it will cost her a lot." He smirked.

"Yeah, no four dollar salads tonight." Tina said, laughing as the three of them linked arms and walked the halls of school.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The bedroom door flew open causing two girls to stumble inside. Brittany grabbed Santana's waist and pulled her flush against her body while walking towards the bed. Her hands all over her lovers body, kissing every spot of skin she could find.

Santana moaned when Brittany's hands moved under her shirt, immediately going to rest on her breasts. Brittany bent down and kissed Santana's stomach as soon as it was revealed to her. She pushed the shirt higher until she was met with her girlfriends breasts, her lips quickly focusing on those, sucking on them lightly through the material of Santana's bra.

"Oh god, Brit." Santana moaned, her hands running through Brittany's hair.

Brittany pushed the shirt over Santana's head and threw it roughly on the floor before pushing Santana on the bed. She wasted no time and straddled her girlfriend.

"I thought you where tired?" Santana panted as Brittany was now kissing and licking her neck, making her way up to the Latina's lips.

"I was lying." Brittany said in between kisses. "I didn't want to tell them I wanted to leave so I could have my wicked way with you." She said, nipping on a sensitive spot on her girlfriends neck.

Santana groaned when she felt a hand between her legs, cupping her through her jeans. Needing to feel more skin Santana lifted Brittany's shirt, pulling it over her head, taking the girls bra with it.

Brittany pulled Santana back up after a few seconds and kissed her again on the lips. She ran her tongue softly over Santana's lips seeking entrance. Santana quickly let her in and moaned out in pleasure. Brittany ran her left hand up Santana's body and stopped on her breast, she softly cupped it and moaned into Santana's mouth. She glided her hands to her girlfriends back and unclasped her bra, letting it fall loose down the girls arms.

"I want you so bad." Brittany said, her mouth everywhere. Her hands trailed down and unbuttoned Santana's pants, one hand going inside as soon as she had enough access. She pushed Santana, who moaned out loudly, back down. "You're so wet, baby."

"Oh god." The Latina panted. "I … oooh god I love you so much."

"Touch me." Brittany huskily wispered, spurred on even more when she heard those words.

Santana tried to focus on what Brittany had said but her mind was clouded with arousel. She grabbed her girlfriends ass and pulled her closer, rolling them over. Her mouth quickly found her lovers and they kissed hungrily.

"Touch me, Santy." Brittany said again. "Touch me here." She said, taking the other girls hand, guiding it down towards her center. She moaned out as she pressed their joined hands in her panties. Her other hand went behind Santana's neck to pull her down again. Pressing their foreheads together as they both breathed heavily. "I love you." She said as her hand left her own panties and moved over to give her attention to the other girl. "Take off your pants." She wispered, already yaking on them to come down. Santana sat up slightly as she took her pants and panties off.

As soon as she straddled Brittany yet again, the blonde rolled them back over so she could be on top once more. She did what Santana just did and took off her pants rapidly before reclaiming her position. "I'm going to make you scream my name, honey." The blonde said, pressing her knee against the Latina's center while she kissed her neck, nipping and biting softly, making a mark.

Santana groaned as she felt the friction against her center. She tried to resist the sweet torture that her girlfriend was giving. "Brit, I need you." She breathed out.

"Patience." The blonde replied, her lips moving down at a dreadfully slow pace, making Santana go insane. She kissed the girls lips once more before moving down, stopping to give her attention once again to the other girls perky breast. One hand kneeding a breast while she took to other in her mouth, her tongue moving over her nipple.

Santana arched her back up at the sensation. "Don't tease me." She groaned. "Please, Brit."

Brittany moved her head slightly so she could see Santana's eyes, her chest moving up and down fastly, her breathing hard. Her hands and mouth left the girls breast while she continued her trail down. Soon she had reached her destination and she positioned herself between the girls legs, spreading them open, revealing Santana's wetness.

Brittany moved her hands through the soft dark curls before her before her finger found the sensitive nub she was looking for. She flicked her finger against it causing Santana to gasp and moan outloud. "Say you're mine." Brittany demanded.

"I…I'm…fuck Brit." Santana tried, her breathing hard and labored.

"Say it." She said again, her fingers moving over the girls clit.

"I'm…yo…yours." Santana moaned out. "I'm _so _yours."

Satisfied with the answer, Brittany finally slid her fingers inside the girl, her thumb staying to grace over the sensitive nub.

"Brit…Brit." Santana tried to speak but couldn't. She pulled at the girls hair, forcing her to move up. She hungrily kissed the girl and moaned against her lips.

Brittany took her lovers hand and trailed it back down between her own legs so they could reclaim their position from before. "Take me."

Santana slid her fingers inside her girlfriend and moaned out as she was met with the wetness she found there.

Fingers moved in and out slowly, setting a pace. Both girls moving against each other while their fingers worked their magic.

"Ooh, ooh, you feel so good." Santana gasped. "B…Brit…god, keep going."

Brittany groaned. "Faster."

"I'm going to come, honey."

"Take me, take it all."

Their bodies where glistening with sweat as they moved frantically against each other, their fingers pumping, picking up in speed.

"Brit, I'm coming, fuck I'm … oh god, BRIT!" she yelled out, as she rode Brittany's fingers, reaching her orgams. Her free hand fisted the sheets as she screamed out in pleasure, taking Brittany with her.

Brittany buried her head in her girlfriends neck as she rode out her own orgam. Their chests heaving against each other as they come down from their high. "I love you." Brittany panted against her girlfriends neck. "So much." She said, finally finding the strenght to look the other girl in the eye.

Santana moved her fingers out of girlfriends hot center and put them against the blondes lips, who quickly took them in her mouth, tasting herself.

"I think you broke me." Santana said as she watched her girlfriend licking her fingers.

"That was amazing." Brittany said, gliding from her girlfriends body to rest againt her side.

"Yeah, it really was." Santana said, kissing her girls forehead.

Soon sleep came over the girls, both with smiles on their faces as they slept peacefully.

xoxoxoxoxo

The morning after they barely made it out of bed. They awoke, still in each others arms, which ended in a heavy make out session. When they finally made it out of bed, they showered together. Because they where already running late for school they showered together which proved to be a bad idea as it took them twice as long as it normally would have.

It was a miracle that they still made it at school in time, with time to spare.

Santana shut down the engine before opening her door. "Wait!" She said towards Brittany who moved to open the door. Santana quickly ran to the other side of the car and opened the door for her girlfriend, who smiled brightly in return.

"Thank you, Santy." She sweetly said.

"Anything for you, my sweet sweet girlfriend." Santana smiled while she closed the door. They made their way to the building. Brittany took Santana's hand in her own as they walked.

"Brit?" Santana asked.

"Yeah?" She replied. "This is okay, _right_?" She asked as she saw Santana look down at their linked hands.

Santana quickly looked up as she heard the scared tone in Brittany's voice. "Yes, it is." She said. "I'm still scared at what everyone will say." Santana wispered.

Brittany nodded. "It will be okay, honey." She said. "I'll be there with you, all the way." She smiled.

Santana smiled back. "Okay." She breathed out. "Let's go."

They continued their way towards the building. Santana took a deep breath before they walked inside, her hand gripping Brittany's. The blonde smiled at her again to reasure her that things where going to be just fine.

Santana kept her head up as she walked through the halls with Brittany. She ignored the looks and let Brittany lead the way. They had agreed with the others the night before to have a small jam session before they had to go to class.

"You ready?" Brittany asked as they stood outside the classroom where surprisingly all the other glee members had already gathered. "The boys are in there as well." She said, looking through the window.

Santana looked over her girlfriends shoulder to look inside. "Yes, they are."

"Honey, your kinda hurting my hand, could you loosen your grip." Brittany said, looking at their hands.

"Sorry, I'm a bit nervous" Santana said, losening her grip on the other girls hand. "Let's go." She said, opening the door and walking in, pulling Brittany with her.

She greeted Kurt and Mercedes who where gossiping by the piano. "Hey guys." She said with a smile. The gossiping duo gave them a small wave before turning attention back to each other.

They spotted Quinn and walked over to her only to be blocked by Puck. "Hey girls." He smiled.

"Hello Puck." Santana greeted.

"Santana, I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight?" He said. "You know, something fun." He said, waggling his eyebrows in suggestion.

Santana felt Brittany tense against her. She looked at her girlfriend before moving her attention to Puck again. "No, thanks." She replied.

"Why not?" Puck demanded. "You and the Puckster could have a lot of fun to start the weekend.

"Well, the Puckster will have to look someone else to have fun with because I'm spending the whole weekend with my _girlfriend._" She said, her grip on the blondes hand once again thightening as she said the words. "And the only _fun _I want to have from now on is with her."

Puck's eyebrows shot up slighly before he looked from Santana to Brittany, who smiled at Santana, proud that her girlfriend came through. "Wow." He said. "That's hot!" He smiled. "Can I…-" He started.

"No!" Santana yelled, knowing that nothing good would come out of his mouth. She ignored Puck's stare and pulled Brittany towards Quinn. It didn't take long for the jam session to start after that.

xoxoxoxoxo

"You cold?"

Brittany smiled. "No, I'm perfect." She said, pulling the girls arms tighter around herself. "This is perfect." She said, turning around to place a kiss on her girlfriends lips.

They where sitting outside Brittany's yard, relaxing on one of the lounge chairs. Brittany resting against Santana's chest as they watched the night roll in.

"Yeah, it's nice, isn't it?" Santana said, kissing the blonde's neck.

"I'm so proud of you, Santy." Brittany said, playing with Santana's fingers.

"Sorry it took me so long to get there." Santana said, nuzzing her nose in her girlfriends hair.

"It's okay." Brittany smiled. "I'm just glad you did." She said, turning back to face Santana.

"Me too." She smiled, leaning in to kiss the other girl softly. "Thank you for waiting." She wispered.

Brittany smiled and kissed her girlfriend again, her lips softly gracing over the lush lips before her. She put her hand on Santana's cheek to pull her closer. Santana broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together. "You're so beautiful." She said, placing another sweet kiss on the other girls lips. "I love you."

"I love hearing you say those words." Brittany smiled.

"I love saying them." Santana smiled in return. "I have eight months to make up for, baby. I'll remind you of it every day."

Brittany gave Santana another peck of the lips before turning around again to look at the quickly darkening sky. "I told you things would be okay, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. I'm glad we have such amazing friends." Santana said. "They have been so great about this, even Puck."

Brittany laughed. "That's because he thinks it's hot."

"Well, yeah, we are." Santana said. "I guess our friends opinion's are the once that truly matter, right? We shouldn't care what others say."

"There will still be people who give us crap though."

Santana nodded. "As long as we have each other we'll be fine."

"That's true." Brittany said, staring at the sky. "Hey look, a shooting star. Make a wish."

Santana looked up at the star before turning her attention to her girlfriend. She shook her head. "Nah, I don't have to, you already came true." She smiled.

They kissed again and hoped for lots more evenings and moments where it was just the two off them. They didn't know what the future would bring, but it would be okay because they had each other. Whatever problems they would stumble on, they would deal with together.

**The End.**

.

.

.

_Thank you all for reading!_

_As always, all comments are welcome._

_Cause this last chapter (read: the sex scene) was SO hard to write, took me ages. Hope it was good though?_


	8. Author's Note

For all you kind people who wanted to see a bit more Faberry action. I started a new follow-up story called "Secret Love: Helping your Friends."

The focus in this fiction will be Faberry. So go check it out if you want.

Thank you.

J.


End file.
